


This (Harmless) Block World

by Slate_Tablet



Category: dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gore, M/M, Minor Violence, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slate_Tablet/pseuds/Slate_Tablet
Summary: Dream, Badboyhalo, Sapnap, and George are up for their final manhunt round. The game had barely started when they noticed something was terribly wrong, leaving them stranded. Their only hope is for one of them to win, but it will come with terrible consequences.Basically the Dreamteam and Bad are trapped inside the game, slowly realizing the luxury of playing Minecraft when your life is NOT on the line.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

The distant sound of cows from a field a few lengths away from Dream caught his attention. He was up for yet another round of manhunt, brimming with energy as he looked at the faces of George, Badboyhalo, and Sapnap in turn, waiting for a chance to arise. When none of them moved for a while, he took off, dodging trees and boosting beneath them for extra speed.  
“He’s gone!” Bad cried frantically, enabling his tracker and moving after the green character with half the agility. Sapnap laughed and immediately began to work at a tree, working quickly to make tools for the others so he could catch up and pausing as George raised his voice, “Ohhh Dreeeaaaammmm, you won’t be able to outrun us this time!” Grinning in real life, he set after Bad, confident in their plan. The masked man was quiet, focusing solely on a chance to kill the hunters behind him and gain a head start.  
He was so focused on outpacing the others that he never even noticed the wind begin racing through this dirty blond hair, his soft breaths breaking the silence as he sprinted across the green field.  
Badboyhalo was the closest to dream, just an inch away from being able to hit him, as they skirted around a lava pool. The green character whipped around and started beating him into the lava, despite the fight bad presented. “No!” He screamed as he caught on fire, dying quickly to the heat and respawning in frustration. Sapnap turned to him and dropped a set of stone tools, leaving himself with two more and they began pursuit once again.  
George was delighted to spot a village in the distance, Dream seemed excited by it as well and he veered towards the blacksmith at the same time. He was excited to have started the manhunt so well; there had been no damage dealt to him yet. That seemed soon to change however, as George was hot on his tail. Dream decided to go around the back of the building and break the planks on the other side of the chest once more, to slow down George and grab the loot with nothing else in his path.  
“Dreaaaammmm!!” George grinned, darting inside the building and opening the chest, noticing an iron sword, a helmet and a few obsidian blocks. He managed to grab the weapon, loosing the helmet to dream before the green character took off, angry for not getting the sword. “Dammit..” He muttered under his breath, trying to put distance between himself and the hunters again. GeorgeNotFound laughed hysterically and chased after Dream with adrenaline pumping through his veins. He was so close to Dream, if they could win early it would be a wonderful change.  
He was caught on the promise of victory and did not notice either that his feet pounding on the ground became too real, and the sweet smell of grass invaded his nostrils. Dream stopped to put the helmet on, just barely missing a swing from George and ascended to the crown of a hill to realize there was only ocean in front of him. Jolted by the change of scenery, the reached the edge of the water and noticed an underwater cave with light residing within. A smile shifted under his mask as his feet left the sand.

As soon as he was in the water, droplets splattering George, he knew something was terribly wrong. The water felt, cold, as if he was not in just a game anymore. Dream came to the surface, coughing and spluttering, and lifted his hands up to his face. He could, he could feel his face! And his hands were not blocks, there were five fingers and his wet hair hung before his eyes. “What the fuck...” He said aloud, heart racing with panic, trying to comprehend the situation.  
His thoughts were cut off by a terrifying scream as molten, red pain ripped across his back and spots taunted in his eyes. The pain was unlike any he had felt before, every nerve in his body screaming at Dream to make it stop, make it stop! He collapsed in the water and writhed, panting between sobs, (when did he start crying?) and his chest heaving as his emerald green eyes caught on the boy holding the sword behind him.  
George was stunned, the handle of the blade that had sliced his friend held between both human hands, blood dripping down the edge and coating his hand as he realized what happened. “Oh my god, Dream!” He yelled, slipping into the water to help the pained male, who jerked away from his touch and dove beneath the water, leaving a trail of sickeningly crimson liquid in his wake. Dream descended slowly towards the cave he had spied earlier with weak kicks, relieved to realize it was filled with air as he hauled himself out of the water, panting for air and clutching at the wound on his back.  
The British boy was left alone in the water, his sword dropped by the shore and guilt filled his throat, tears filling his eyes. He didn’t even notice Sapnap and Bad come up behind him, shocked by the blood and figuring out in turn that they were themselves, inside of the game. By the time they gathered themselves to swim down to the cave, Dream was gone, leaving only a puddle of blood as a sign of his short residence. 

Dream had made his escape once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Dream was alone in the darkness, his back pressed to the wall as he kept his eyes trained on the bats fluttering past him on occasion. The pain in his back was unbearable, and it had taken every ounce of his strength to haul his body down the cave and away from the ocean. His mind was still numb with shock from the events before, and he knew logically he needed to find food if this was anything like the regular game of Minecraft. ‘The regular version... what the hell happened? This is definetly a dream, and I will wake up tomorrow and stream with the others as if this never happened,” the thought eased his terrified mind, and as the man closed his eyes in attempt to wake up the chill of the cave hit him hard. 

The temperature drop hit him hard mentally, as he realized if it was in fact a dream, it would not feel so real. Clay was never one to be a lucid dreamer, however much he wished he was. The weight of the situation was heavy in his shoulders as his face was buried in his arms, ignoring the twinge in his back. ‘I guess... if this doesn’t roll over by tomorrow I should try to beat the game?’ The idea was frightening; a task such as that seemed so much more daunting when his own life was on the line. Dream rarely died when playing in game, but the fact that this could be one of the instances shook him.

‘I need to find food.’ Clay convinced himself, adrenaline filling him and chasing the negative ideas away. A mineshaft would do, or a spawner. He just needed to stand up. Slowly but surely, Dream fathered his legs beneath himself and rose against the wall. The wound on his back protested, slowing down the actions considerably, but he still managed to stand tall after a few heartbeats. Clay’s lungs filled with air and he took a step forward, surprised at how easy the action was compared to rousing himself in the first place. ‘Okay... I can do this.’ He thought, a smile splitting his lips as he lumbered along the cave, leaving a spotty trail of blood behind him. 

Dream wasn’t sure how long he was walking, but after many long steps his stomach churned in hunger. Teeth gritted in exertion, his shoulder connected with stone once more for support. “Come on dream... Don’t be a wuss.” He grumbled, the words aimed at himself. Clay’s eyes raised from the ground for the first time since the beginning of his cave journey and he froze in joy. Light... there was a mineshaft! Suddenly the rotten luck that chased him from the grassy plains down to the bottom of the earth had changed. 

His mood lifted even further to see a Minecraft chest right beneath the closest wooden supports. The aching body was forgotten in favor of approaching the chest to pry it open. Dream brushed a few pieces of coal aside and sighed in relief, greeted by six bread loafs and a shining iron pick axe, along with a few torches. He grabbed as much as he could hold and frowned in thought. ‘How will I carry everything?’ The words had no sooner taken place in his mind then a pleasant weight settled on his back, yet not agitating the wound. He gently unwound his arms from the straps and was met by a leather backpack, gleaming in the light of the mineshaft torches.

He stuffed all the coal and torches in the bag, pausing to eat a few pieces of bread and groaning in relief as the stinging in his back subsided. Perhaps he could do this after all... it would be a challenge, but he could do this. The male stood to collect himself and breath, clearing his mind fully before heading down the rest of the mineshaft. A few pieces of iron lined the walls and he hacked at them with earnest, packing the cold ore into his bag along with the rest of his items to cook later. The future was looking brighter for him, as his bag shook with every step. Now he merely had to evade his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Snaps and pops echoed in the air as Dream hovered over a lightened furnace, appreciating the warmth as his stash of iron ore became a molten orange shade. The man felt so much more confident than he had before finding the mineshaft and healing his wounded back; but no matter the level of his confidence he couldn't shake the curiosity from his mind. No he was sure the game was not completely against, as his luck had gone uphill, Dream wondered about the others and how they had taken the realization that they were stuck in this damn game. George was probably dripping with guilt, having been the one who injured Clay and not knowing how he was fending. 'Should I look for them?' His mind wondered, rolling over the possible outcomes of meeting with his friends. What if they realized the way to escape was to kill him, and that became their priority? It would be just perfect if Dream approached them loosely, a smile on his face and guard set lowly just for them to turn on him and stab him again. The idea shook Clay, remembering the terrible pain he had felt earlier and discouraging the idea. 'I shouldn't risk it...'

His competitive side took over for a moment, imagining the satisfaction he would have if he won against them, despite the daunting situation. Perhaps, if he ended this very quickly, there would be no more injuries for him or the three hunters on his tail. It was worth trying, anyhow, because no matter the iron in the furnace, his skin pricked with the moist cold of the cave system. As Dream remembered the iron once more, he checked the furnace and was pleasantly surprised to find thirty-two ingots waiting for him, glimmering in the torchlight. Returning to the crafting table, his hands worked quickly to place the ingots in the form of a chest plate on the grid decorating the top. There was a light 'shink!' as the materials shot together and formed the piece of white armor before him.

Clay expected the chest plate to be heavy in his hands as he grabbed it, but it was lifted with ease and slipped over his head carefully. It was cold against the fabric of his shirt and sat irritably on his ribs but brought satisfaction at the achievement. "Good job Dream... If only the others could see you now." He murmured to himself in a saddened way, relishing the many times they had taunted each other during fights, sat behind their monitor and never imagining they would end up here, fighting for their lives. Standing and destroying the now-cool furnace, he set off into deeper parts of the cave, exploring to calm his confused mind. The sounds of the cave were soft and eerie, echoing against each other as they bounced off the walls. His footsteps were loud against the silence as well. Clay zoned out and continued down, almost missing a blue flash at the corner of his eyes. "Hmm?" He muse d, turning and freezing at the sight. Blue diamonds were set in the wall, their sparkle mesmerizing as they stared back at him, calling him with their beauty. A grin split his face once more at yet another achievement and he set to them, pickaxe heavy in his hands.


End file.
